Dyskusja użytkownika:Gimme your all money!/archiwum1
Licencje, nazewnictwo plików Przy wgrywaniu plików zwróć uwagę na dwie rzeczy: # Nazwę obrazka - musi być ona zgodna z panującą tu nomenklaturą. # Licencję - aby wiedzieć, jaką wybrać i jak ją wpisać znajdziesz tutaj. Niedostosowywanie się do powyższych zasad będzie ci groziło banem. tomta1 [?] 14:50, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Strona użytkownika Może utworzyłbyś swoją stronę użytkownika? Utworzyłeś już troche artykułów i wykonałeś już nawet sporo edycjii (może nie aż tak sporo, ale też nie mało). Pomyśl o tym. krzysiu8020 11:49, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Strona użytkownika Tu masz szablon. Gdy zaczniesz tworzyć stronę użytkownika kliknij na tryb wikikodu i wtedy wpisz ten szablon. Może ci to coś ułatwi... Jak nie to pisz. krzysiu8020 16:47, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Prośba Oki szefie. Jasiu30049 18:34, kwi 22, 2010 (UTC) Wandalstwo Jeśli widzisz że kto jest wandalem i którąś stronę zminił kikaż w przycisk "Historia i autorzy" na dole strony i prz jego edycji kikasz anuluj edycję.JA sam bym tak zrobuiła ale pomiędzy edycją były inne edycje(twoje)!Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja Wkład WWW Mhm, fajnie. Prosiłbym Cię jednak kolego, o podpisanie swojej wypowiedzi przez te 4, śmieszne znaczki (4x ~, nie napiszę tego ja, gdyż zobaczyłabyś mój nick, zamiast demonstracji). A, i proszę Cię o pisanie po polsku, nie po "polskiemu", np. "Wandalstwo" nie istnieje. Jest "wandalizm". Będę się stosował do Twoich zaleceń. Nara. Gimme your all money! 16:04, kwi 26, 2010 (UTC) :Sory za ortografię...ale nikt nie jst doskonały.Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja Wkład WWW 16:12, maj 2, 2010 (UTC) Linki do różnych Liberty Jeśli linkujesz w artykule miasto Liberty City, od razu wpisz link do tego właściwego Liberty - to znaczy, twórz od razu odpowiedni link (do Liberty z GTA I, Liberty z ery GTA III lub Liberty z ery GTA IV). To samo tyczy się wszystkich innych ujednoznacznień. tomta1 [?] 13:36, maj 2, 2010 (UTC) Porka Turbo Cóż, mi też na początku gry się pojawia tylko taka żółtawa wersja, lecz w całej grze występuje także inna wersja, czego dowodem jest to zdjęcie na niemieckojęzycznej Wikii. tomta1 [?] 13:50, maj 2, 2010 (UTC) Zepsucie się stron U mnie wszystko jest w porządku, zarówno w wypadku useskin=monobook}} Monobooka jak i useskin=monaco}} Monaco. tomta1 [?] 19:48, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Licencja Szablon licencji wpisujesz w polu "Opis", znajdującym się pod ścieżką do przesłania pliku - stosowanie poszczególnych licencji znajdziesz na tej samej stronie - Specjalna:Prześlij. [[Użytkownik:Texel|'Texel']] dyskusja wkład ... 15:07, maj 15, 2010 (UTC) :Każdy art, który nie jest zapchany błędami ortograficznymi i stylistycznymi, i jest na temat jest dobry. [[Użytkownik:Texel|'Texel']] dyskusja wkład ... 15:12, maj 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Powódź Dziękuje! Mi jest szkoda ludzi z prawego brzegu Wisły, bo ja mieszkam na lewym i mam daleko do wody. Sytuacja jest naprawde tragiczna... [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 14:07, maj 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Logowanie Jako administrator nie mam dostępu do serwera, więc nie mam pojęcia o żadnych problemach technicznych - leży to w gestii staffów. Poza tym, istnieje co najmniej jeden powód dla którego masz taki problem: albo nie zaznaczasz prostokąta "Zapamiętaj moje hasło na tym komputerze", albo masz problem z ciasteczkami (cookies). Możliwe, że Twoja przeglądarka usuwa ciasteczka z Wikii po każdej wizycie na stronie. Jeśli tak się dzieje dodaj "*wikia.com" do listy zaufanych stron czy czegoś takiego w miejscu, gdzie ustalasz właściwości ciasteczek. Jednak najpierw sprawdź opcję numer 1, czyli zaznaczenie tego prostokąta. tomta1 [✉] 19:03, maj 29, 2010 (UTC) Postacie Wydaje mi się że zapominasz wstawić infoboxu do artykułów o postaciach.Jeżeli ci się nie chce to chociaż wstaw szablon:dopracować( ).Do każdego arta wstaw też Nagłówek stopnia2 o nazwie "Występowanie w misjach".Sorka że tak pouczam.:P--'Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 20:12, cze 5, 2010 (UTC) Novy Novy to protagonista z wersji beta GTA III.Został podmieniony na Claude więc jeśli do końca nie wiesz to nie pisz!!Jeśli nie wierzysz to sprawdź na angielsko języcznej wiki!Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 12:35, cze 7, 2010 (UTC) :Na na angielskojęzycznej wiki jest napisane że był,na nl.wikigta.org że był.Na Youtube jest filmik w którym mówią że był.Ale dobra wszycsy się mylą a ty masz racje!! *nl.wikigta.org * en.gta.wikia.com * YT '''Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 10:50, cze 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Wiesz co to beta testy?To takie testy przed grą.Otóż w beta testach nie było Claude tylko Novy(z tego ci się dobrze orientuje).Najpewniej informacja o Novym wzięła się z beta testów!Chodzi ci o skin "psycho" widziałem ten temat.Ale na pewno aż 2 wiki by się nie myliły.Nie chodzi o to że ktoś znalazł ten plik w gta3.img-ktoś wziął te info z beta testów 'Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 11:15, cze 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Aha zrób sobie stronę użytkownika!! :::Będziemy się tak kucić bez końca...Każdy ma własne zdanie-ja ciebie nie przekonam,ty mnie też nie!Skoro to błąd z tym Novym to poproś żeby poprawili zobaczymy co ci powiedzą!'Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 11:33, cze 18, 2010 (UTC) Rewert Wiesz, czemu wykonałem diff=29828&oldid=29824}} ten revert? Bo przyniósł on więcej szkody niż pożytku. Całkowicie rozwalony infobox i chyba brak zmian (ze względu na rozwalenie infoboxu nie jestem stwierdzić, czy cokolwiek zostało zmienione). tomta1 [✉] 15:33, cze 15, 2010 (UTC) :Mi nie chodzi o to, że ta zmiana w infoboxie wpływa na treść artykułu. Chodzi mi o bezsensowne zwiększanie ilości kodu, jaki się generuje. Wysłałem Ci link do diffa, żebyś sobie porównał różnicę w kodzie. I o co ci chodzi z "Styl kodu sprzed dobrego roku"? tomta1 [✉] 17:03, cze 15, 2010 (UTC) :Po prostu nie korzystaj z trybu wizualnego. Powrót do trybu edycji, jak ty to ująłeś "sprzed roku", wszystkim wyjdzie na dobre. tomta1 [✉] 17:46, cze 15, 2010 (UTC) Misja kupna salonu Dziwnym by było, gdyby "BJ Smith" przedstawiłby się jako "B.J. Smith"... tomta1 [✉] 18:22, cze 16, 2010 (UTC) Domestobot Ja usunąłem XD nie ty89.77.159.102 17:28, cze 20, 2010 (UTC) Napiszę to tu, gdy na twej "stronie" może nie zadziałać. Bzdura. Ja to usunąłem. Poza tym, ty chyba MNIE śledzisz. Patrząc po twoich obserwowanych i nie tylko. Czyżby ten sam adres IP ? Gimme your all money! 12:07, cze 21, 2010 (UTC) Dobra teraz mam konto wec możesz napisać u mnie na blogu lub w dyskusji a stary ip to 89.77.159.102 a teraz Kokomando 07:06, cze 24, 2010 (UTC) Typy pojazdów Mam małą uwagę co do Twoich edycji w artykułach o pojazdach: proszę, nie wprowadzaj rewolucji na wiki. Od zawsze stosowało się typy "dwudrzwiowy" za miast "trzydrzwiowy", "czterodrzwiowy" zamiast "pięciodrzwiowy" itd. Tak na przyszłość - rewolucyjne zmiany konsultuj z administracją. PS. A tak z drugiej strony - podczas wprowadzania takich edycji, edytuj i infobox, i opis. Właśnie przez takie niedopatrzenia w artykule Aniston BD4 było napisane, że jest to równocześnie dwu- i trzydrzwiowy pojazd.Texel 16:25, cze 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pisanie Jeśli chodzi Ci o włączony edytor wizualny, to wyłącz go poprzez: *Wejdź w Preferencje w menu Więcej u góry po prawej. *Wejdź w zakładkę Edytowanie i usuń zaznaczenie przy pozycji Włącz edytor wizualny. Potem zapisz zmiany. Ja nie korzystam z edytora wizualnego i unikam dzięki temu problemów z rozwalaniem infoboxu i wolnym działaniem przeglądarki. Jeśli chodziło Ci o coś innego, napisz. Texel 16:07, cze 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Chodzi o to że nie widzisz tej migającej kreski?Jeśli tak to kliknji na opsi zmian i spowrotem.Jeżeli nie oto to ja nie pomoge.Aha na przyszłoś gdy pisze drugą wypwoiedń w jakim wątku stwiaj na początk :(dwukropek) popwoduje wcięcie w tekście 'Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 18:08, cze 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Tak naprawdę, to nie wiem, jak Ci pomóc. Sam korzystam z Firefoxa w wersji 3.6.4, skórki Monaco Moonlight i Windowsa XP Pro. A co do usera wyżej - proszę pisać w miarę zrozumiale. Texel 06:11, cze 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Czas Dołączę się do dyskusji-to chyba zależy od pl.wikia(lub en.wikia)Mogę się mylić'Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 19:34, cze 25, 2010 (UTC)Ah sorry za mało zrozumiałe słowa.Nie wiedziałem jak to ująć(chdzi o mój poprzedni wątek). :Mylisz się. Ustawienia czasowe są zależne od każdego z użytkowników, zależnie od tego, jaki czas ma wybrany w Preferencjach. Obecnie jednak jest chyba jakiś problem z serwerem, gdyż bez względu na wybraną strefę czasową pokazuje nam czas serwera, a nie czas lokalny. :Tak na marginesie, to zamiast tworzyć strony dyskusji z prośbą o zmianę obrazka w infoboxie, sam mógłbyś to zrobić - nie rozwalając przy okazji całego kodu... tomta1 [✉] 20:06, cze 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: 1996 Ok, zwracam honor, znalazłem coś takiego. Przywracam ciekawostkę, ale rok akcji - przecież z tym rokiem - 1996 może chodzić o całkiem co innego. Texel 07:27, cze 26, 2010 (UTC) :I tu się nie zgodzę - "1994-1996" jest pod pozycjami "Miles Sound System" i "Smacker Video Technology", i to są lata ich powstania. Gra wyszła w roku 1997, i nic tego nie zmieni. Texel ::Nie wiem, dlaczego tak obstajesz za rokiem 1996 jako czasem akcji gry. Według mnie, creditsy w każdej grze mają informować, któż to się wysilił i zrobił dla graczy daną grę. Texel 15:35, cze 26, 2010 (UTC) A czy widziałeś pochyły tekst w sekcjach "Występowanie w misjach" w innych artach, np. Salvatore Leone, Phil Cassidy, Jimmy Pegorino? Texel 10:42, lip 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Nie śmiać się ;P Hehe... nom to prawda. Ale widzisz u 3 użytkownika łącznie ze sobą, czy bez, bo ja widziałem u mnie. u Krzysztofa29 no i u ciebie. [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'''Krzysiu8020]] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 21:47, lip 2, 2010 (UTC) Opisy zmian Możesz się chyba powstrzymać od takich opisów zmian: Ta, duch Beverly sie pojawia na schodach... Ktos tu kogoś nie kochał w dzieciństwie. czy "XD" Niech szlag trafi tego palanta. Ostatnio było coś z Małą Chujową.... Zostaw sobie takie uwagi dla siebie, bo to porządna wikia a nie jakiś pierwszy lepszy burdel --Gudyś 12:10, lip 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gorące Wikie Po Polsku Po pierwsze: nie mam żadnej władzy, jeśli chodzi o reklamy. Po drugie: nie wiem, o co chodzi - pojawiają mi się: Grand Theft Auto, Warszawa i Bionicle, a o ile wiem, nie są to wikie najgorsze. Texel 15:47, lip 4, 2010 (UTC) :Może ja jeszcze coś dopowiem. Zarówno administratorzy, jak i biurokraci, nie posiadają jakiejkolwiek władzy dotyczącej reklam. Nie odpowiadają oni za ich ilość, wielkość, jakość, położenie oraz wygląd. Taką władzę posiadają jedynie Staffowie. tomta1 [✉] 16:01, lip 4, 2010 (UTC) Bedford Point Jakiś czas temu edytowałeś Bedford Point. Napisałeś tam, że jest tam zegar i jakiś termometr. Czy mógłbyś dokładnie powiedzieć gdzie on się znajduje? [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 14:58, lip 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Czas Właśnie przeglądałem Bedford Point. I na szczęście znalazłem. Dzięki! A swoją drogą, Bedford Point to fajna dzielnica (gdyby nie Yardies, którzy mają niedaleko siedzibę) [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 17:35, lip 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Autobus Szczerze, zapomniałem o tym - dzisiaj na pewno dokończę. Texel 13:10, lip 7, 2010 (UTC) Strona usera Zamiast poprawiać co 50 artykułów z "niecałe x00" na "ponad x00" (i na odwrót) na swojej stronie usera, możesz użyć kodu " ". Wynikiem tego będzie dokładna liczba Twoich edycji. tomta1 [✉] 20:24, lip 8, 2010 (UTC) :Jestem tego samego zdania. Zamiast liczby edycji, wpisz ten kod. No chyba, że chcesz ręcznie to robić (ja nie namawiam :D) [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 11:59, lip 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Artykuły Hehe... A mój był 1998 (akurat rok mojego urodzenia, ja nie mogę...). PS. Już jest 2001! [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 11:12, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) :Tak szczerze, to ja chciałem zrobić art nr 2000, jak wcześniej 1000: tylko wyszło tak, że nie udało się, zrobiłem 1001 i 2001... Texel 14:49, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Super jak będzie 3000. Ciekawe kto będzie tym kolejnym szczęśliwcem. [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 17:35, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) :::PS>. 2010 artykułów. Liczba taka jak aktualny rok :P [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 17:41, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:GTA I Jaki żart?Poza tym każdy kto grał w GTA I wie że wystarczy uzbierać odpowiednią kwotę.Grałem w GTA I w wiem o co chodzi i za niedługo będę znowu grał.'Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 14:46, lip 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Nikt nie napisał że nie trzeba przechodzić misji art.Ja już to wiedziałem wcześniej może inni nie koniec tematu jest za gorąco żeby się kocić :D'Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 15:58, lip 11, 2010 (UTC) Archiwum dyskusji Radze ci zrób sobie archiwum dyskusji tak jak Tomta1 i Texel bo masz już około 30 tematów.'Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 16:01, lip 11, 2010 (UTC)